Leva Velamen
by s k i i L L s z
Summary: I really have no plot. leva velamen. hg totally, and rhr
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I were, would I be sending this to my publisher—not posting it online. Duh people? 

I'm dedicating this story to my friends Julie and Cristina—they're constantly bugging me to post more and to do better. They're my idea makers and are responsible for a lot of the plot. All my thanks to them. *Claps hands* Now on with the story…

_*************************_

_"Leva velamen," the old lady said. "Leva velamen."_

_          The old lady was sitting on a rock in the middle of a forest. She had blond, moonbeam, waist-length hair and piercing blue eyes. He felt like he was being cut into, staring into those eyes. She had to be at least 80 years old, but the thing with the lady was that sometimes she looked old, and then she.…transformed young. She could gradually change in front of your eyes back to old, and you would only notice if you were looking hard, like he was._

_          He could tell the message was important. He saw it in those eyes. He could tell that if he forgot this, there would be a huge price to pay. He could feel himself being pulled away from the old lady and her rock._

_          "Leva velamen," she whispered again. "LEVA VELA—"_

And with that, Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, woke up.

                             *        *        *        *        *        *        *

          Harry Potter looked out his window, thinking about the old lady. He had seen her in his dreams since he came back to the Dursleys', two and a half weeks ago. He only had one adult to turn on now, ever since Sirius died, Remus, and he didn't want to bother him. Remus had to worry enough about himself and his condition with the full moon coming. To deal with Harry's problems, too, would be like asking Remus to go to Azkaban.

          He as he thought about Remus, the letter he had gotten from him earlier popped into his brain.

          _Dear Harry,_

_          Sorry it has taken me so long to write. I guess—no, I know--I just wasn't up to talking about Sirius. But I can't leave you in the dark any longer._

_          I want you to live with me, Harry. But unfortunately, it can't happen soon. At least, in your bored, horrible time at the Dursley's. _(He could picture Remus laughing as he wrote that. A 'bored horrible time at the Dursley's' wasn't strong-enough words to use for spending time at the Dursley's.)_ Dumbledore, believe it or not, has said you can live with me. But, Harry, I'm afraid for you to live here. What if I forget to take my potion? What if I hurt you and you get severely hurt or die? I can't lose you, Harry, especially since we both just lost Sirius. You're the last Mauderer. I want you to live here Harry, but there are so many 'what ifs.' _

_          So Dumbledore and I figured that you can live with the Weasleys'. If you want to, I mean. Owl me back,_

_          Remus_

Harry couldn't believe Remus had called him the last Mauderer. He guess it made sense, in a way. James was a Mauderer, but now that he died, Harry was left. Genealogy, he guessed.

          Also, did he not think Harry didn't know all the risks of living with Remus? Living with a werewolf was dangerous, but Harry wanted to, oh, he did, he realized. And not just to get out of the Dursleys'. He wanted to learn more about his mom, dad, and Sirius.

          But he didn't want to burden Remus. With the fact that he lived with him, that he had to make sure he made and drank his potion, and with Harry's dreams Remus probably wouldn't get any sleep, even on the nights he didn't turn into a werewolf. 

          He didn't want to burden the Weasleys' either, though. Of course, he wouldn't tell them his dreams, but the Weasleys' were tight on money. He didn't want to be another mouth to feed. But when he thought of living with the Weasleys', he would be in a place were everyone loved him, and showed care. He would live with his best friend and Ginny.

          Ginny. When Sirus' death wasn't plaguing him, or his dreams, he thought of Ginny. He even linked her to them….even though he wasn't sure, exactly, how or why.

          But no. He couldn't _like_ Ginny. She was his best mates' sister! Though, Harry knew, she was much more than that. He couldn't just label her "Ron's little sister." That was wrong. She had helped him, too. She went to the Ministry to save Sirius' life with them also. And she had written him this summer, too, and he had written her back.

          What was up with that anyway? When did he start thinking about Ginny like _that? That was a question he didn't want answered.…in fact, he didn't even want to think about the question's meanings, or even be asked it or _think_ about it! He was so confused it wasn't funny._

          He thought about the letter under his pillow. He reached for it, bringing it closely to his heart, doing the actions but not totally in control of the actions his body was making. He knew in a couple of hours, this letter would be in her hands, reading it, and for now, he was holding it, a little link inbetween them….

          Okay, he was going to admit it to himself. He liked Ginny. Had a crush on her. And he knew he had to tell her. It wasn't right to keep something like this from her. He hated being "kept in the dark," in Remus' words, and she did too. So he ripped up the letter and started to write a new one…but he couldn't help but think, "_Why am I doing this? Why the hell am I doing this? Since when have I been this outright?"_ He knew the answer. Since Ginny came storming—literally the word, too—into his life. 

          One day Pig came flying into his window with a letter from Ginny, acting like it was perfectly normal to be sending a letter to him. Well, it was normal, just the person who sent the letter….well, that was a bit awkward, he guessed was the word. In fact, those were the exact words her letters described—normal. She wasn't acting like he would explode any minute—like Ron and Hermione were doing. But he guessed they had perfect right to believe he would blow up on them any minute, because he did last year, but it annoyed him like crazy, beyond, and back again.

          _Dear Ginny,_

_          Oh, I don't know what to write, I was just thinking about you, and came to a fact. I like you. No, you know I like you. I mean, in a crush type of way…I guess._

_          I know you probably still don't like me. I mean in crush way, but I had to tell you. You know I hate to be kept in the dark, and I know you do too, so I had to tell you. I couldn't keep something of this magnitude (big word coming out of me) from you. _

_          Just had to tell you that, more about other things in the next letter, _

_          Harry_

In truth, Harry thought it was an extremely corny letter. Beyond that, in fact. But he said the first things that came to his mind, and if he wanted her to get the letter but tonight, he had to send it with Hedwig now--even if it made him sound stupid--for she had just gotten in from her hunt. 

          "Hedwig, I need you to get this letter to Ginny as soon as possible. And make sure she's alone,_ and don't leave until you get an answer. Okay?" he said as he tied the letter onto her leg. Hedwig could feel how tense he was._

          She nipped on his finger, meaning she understood, and flew out the window.

          _Next time she comes from that window, Harry thought, _will be the reason I die of humility or end up the luckiest person in the world. __

                             *        *        *        *        *        *

Sorry—who ever read this story before—I changed the grammar and most of the words, although they mean the same thing. Like I said, I am truly am extremely sorry you had to read this again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling. If I were, would I be sending this to my publisher not posting it online—not to say that I don't think it's good enough 

to be printed (grins). It definitely is—cause I wrote it, of course. ;)

Harry thought of Ginny. Again. He silently cursed himself for thinking of her when he promised he wouldn't. But he never actually thought he would actually go through with the promise, really. 

Ginny. He looked out in the night sky. Hedwig still hadn't come back with an answer. Granted, he had only sent it that morning at 4:00 a.m., but he still figured he might get an answer by 1:00 am the next morning. He thought about Ginny a few more moments when he seen an owl flying towards him. It was Hedwig, he realized two seconds later. She soared through his open window and sat on his bed, waiting for Harry to take the letter. He was hesitant. 

What if she didn't like him back? If she laughed at him (which he doubted highly because Ginny was so sweet)? But _what if_??? 

Finally, he realized he couldn't spend the rest of his life by his bed wondering all the 'what if's'. Okay, he thought, you can do this. Slowly. He ran to the bed and opened the letter. He had no clue where the sprit of energy came from (A/N hint hint for future reference). 

_Dear Harry,_

_There's a problem in our world, so you can't come here any more. I know Remus and Dumbledore said you could, and we were going to pick you up this afternoon, but something's wrong, like I said.  But don't worry–I'm coming there. Really! Since Hermione's coming here and Mum wants to get Ron and Hermione together (they're so bloody obvious) Mum's making him stay there, and everyone else is in the Order. We'll talk when I get there at 10:00 am sharp this morning.  _

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't believe his good luck. Ginny had specifically written love. But she hadn't said a thing about liking him. Was it possible she didn't get the letter? No she had to have–Hedwig had came back with a letter from Ginny, which must have meant that she went to the Burrow. 

          He wondered what the problem was, but dismissed the thought, thinking if it was something really big, he would be picked up and told right away, considering the ruckus he made last year.

Oh shit!! She wrote she'd be here today! How was he going to be ready? His room was a mess. He hadn't bothered cleaning up after himself; he had just been moping around thinking about Sirius. He had to clean up. 

Sirius. What would he think about Ginny and him going out? He hoped Sirius would like them together.      He really had to clean up, only 8 ½ hours till Ginny came. 

Since he couldn't cleanup magically, he decided he's take everything out of his trunk, than set everything up nicely.

  


He took everything out and than put everything in piles: clothes, books, and so on. Finally he got everything in his trunk, and put what ever he had left in his closet. He looked around and decided he was happy. He wasn't going to pretend he was Mr. Neat. There was only a couple of thing on the floor, and he was fine with that. He looked at the clock. 3:00. He set his alarm clock for 9:30, fell on the bed, and fell asleep.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

He has the dream about the old lady again that night. He woke up two minutes after his alarm clock rang. He decided to go downstairs and tell the Dursleys' about Ginny. He threw on the nicest pair of hang-out pants he had and a shirt and went downstairs.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, a friend of mine is going to stay here for the rest of the summer. Don't worry we'll hardly ever be here. And I've got money upstairs for food for whenever we don't eat here. Oh, Moody said if you touch one hair on his daughter's head, he knew where to find you." 

Okay, he knew he was laying it on kind of thick, but he figured he could only tell them this one way without a fight, and that was the way. And he did tell the truth about the money. He had transferred some of his Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts into muggle money the last time he went to Hogsmeade, and had gotten more exchanged during the summer by Ron and Ginny. 

"You better be right that you won't be here much. Go out and prowl another neighborhood. Tell that.¼Mr. Moody¼.that we won't hurt her¼.or you," he said and looked pained and nauseated at the same time.

Harry gave a nod and waited for Ginny in the living room. He thought then how Ginny would get there. She hadn't said in her letter, only that she'd be here. It would be either by Floo, car, or portkey.

He realized it was portkey two seconds later when Ginny arrived out of what seemed like nowhere. 

"Hey Gin," he said jumping up to catch her before she fell. He caught her without a moment to spare. 

"Hey, Harry," she said, a little breathlessly. He realized she was still in his arms, from when he caught her. Harry looked into her eyes, and hesitated. He slowly leaned down and kissed her….on the cheek. He really wanted to kiss her on the mouth, but he didn't know if that's what _she wanted._

Though he was enjoying holding her, he pulled away from her and whispered, "Let's go upstairs we could talk up there, and we have to get up your trunk.

She nodded dazedly, and grabbed one handle of the trunk, while he pulled up the other. 

After five minutes, they finally got the trunk in Harry's room and sat down on his bed. 

"First, just to tell you so there's no confusion later, the Dursleys' think you're Mad-Eyes daughter." She shook her head, indicating she understood.

"And second of all, we are not to be around a lot. I mean, we can stay in my room or walk around somewhere." She shook her head again. 

"Third, you're sleeping in here with me." She didn't seem surprised as she nodded.

  


"I thought as much," was all she said.

"And fourth of all," he said and grinned at her, "I want you to know you can kiss me at any time," he said and grinned. She just laughed, shook her head, and mumbled something like "Boys."

"Harry, we need to talk. First about what happened in the Wizarding World."

"What happened?"

"The demenators left Azkaban."

"Really? Voldemort got them. Shit! It's all Fudge's fault! We friggin **told** him! He didn't believe us!"

"I know Harry. It's not our fault, nor yours. It's Fudge's. And Voldemort."

"Yeah, I know. But this one I'm blaming ALL on Fudge."

"Me too," she said and smiled. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"They're electing a new minister."

"Really? Are there any main candidates yet?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore, naturally, but he turned it down….And there's two others. One is Remus, and the other is…."

"Who, Gin?"

"Well, my dad."

"_Mr. Weasly_?!"

"That _is_ my dad last time I checked, Harry," she said and laughed.

"Was there any others?"

"Well, yes, they wanted you."

"Me?"

"Yep. But then there was some arguments that since you were still at Hogwarts and things as such, but most were over passed. But then Mum went down….blew a hell of a racket that you were still young and at Hogwarts and you were still mourning your parents, never mind Sirius. And totally made them change their minds. She had told us, that if she had to, she would hint a little Rita Skeeter."

"No," Harry said in disbelief, trying not to laugh.

"Uh-huh."

"So I'm out?"

"Well, sort of."

"Why sort of?"

"Because now they're saying that, at any time after you get out of Hogwarts, this is if you choose, of course, you can become Minister. But it has to be during an election time and for a ligament reason. It can't be, say, because they canceled your favorite candy. You have to want to participate." 

"Oh. Sounds like they're just lining up jobs for me," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah….now we have some thing different to talk about. About our future."

 He took the hint. "I agree Gin. You know what I have to say. I like you, more than a lot," he said sincerely. 

"I like you a lot too Harry. You know that. I just¼I don't know¼I'm afraid of you in a way." She said and looked up at him miserably.

"Gin, you think I'm not afraid? I'm terrified. Not only of your brothers, either," he said earning a grin out of her. She almost stopped his heart. "Okay, I'm afraid of you too. I don't want you to get hurt. I'm afraid to do something wrong to you, I'm afraid of your Weasley temper that I've heard so much about. I'm afraid of loving you Ginny. I don't want you to get hurt, either."

"Harry, me too. I've had crushes before, and I've kissed guys. But none of them come near you at all. I always loved you, even before I knew you. And when you totally ignored me, that rejection hurt. That's why I turned to Tom's diary. I told him about you, and I could pretend it was real. Before Hogwart's, I was in love with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, but see, there's a difference now, Harry. Now, I'm in love with Harry Potter, my boy wonder," she took a breath and smiled softly. 

"Ginny, though, I love you. I know you think it's wrong, or I'm wrong. But I know, somehow. I'm not really sure how exactly, but it happened. I know what I feel, and I only felt this for one person before you…."

"Harry I get what you mean _exactly_. I've been reading up on this thing called Wizarding love, though, and get this," she said really fast, excited and what she found. And for some reason, he felt like he could run a thousand miles and not be tired. Hmm¼that was weird thinking two seconds ago he felt tired. He passed it off as Ginny being there made him excited, but something was nagging at him in the back of his head¼

"Harry? I was talking?" Ginny said, breaking into his thoughts, and sending him back down to earth. 

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something weird¼I'll tell you later, go on."

"Anyway, I read that in love, you can love the person, or you can't love the person—mistaking it for lust, you can guess, you can never truly tell. Well, except for if you _know_, but that's a WHOLE other story In Wizarding Love, a certain type of spell, you can figure it out if it's true or not. But the other person has to be willing to do the spell with you."

"How? I mean, what type of spell? I never heard of it," he said really and truly curious. 

"Wands. And of course you never heard of it. I wouldn't have, either, except I was looking in the Restricted area one day and I found it. The only bad thing about it is….well….there could be some bad side effects."

"Like what effects?"

"I could become pregnant, if we love each other or not, sometimes it happens for some weird reason," she whispered. It was like a bomb shell in his stomach. As usual, something he wanted, but couldn't have without a price.

"Ginny, then we won't do it," Harry said simply. Ginny looked like she was going to cry.

"But that's the point Harry. I don't care about the consequences. I want to do it. If I become pregnant, I do. Or I don't. But either way I want to do it. It's up to me Harry. And I say yes."

"What if I don't want to do it?" 

"I'll make you," she said and smiled impishly. 

"Okay Gin, but what if you do become pregnant? What we tell everyone?"

  


"The truth. I read of the spell, and wanted to try it. I didn't read that part of the spell, and we've been going out since¼hmm¼three weeks before the last day of school. We just didn't want to tell anyone, because we were embarrassed."

"The truth, huh?"

"Well, the truth and a bend. Or two. Or three. Maybe four. What's the big deal? What they don't know can't hurt them. Right?"

"I guess.¼Okay. When are we going to do this?" he asked.

"Well, I was thinking right now. But since we can't because it'll get us expelled, how about after the feast? When everybody's going to bed?" she said. 

"Fine, though I would like to do it now, too. Then we could have fun the whole summer, without the fact that we don't love each other and it's only lust looming over our heads."

"Right Harry. But we can't. We live in right-now time. Do you have a way for us to get to the future?" she asked sarcastically.

"No."

"That's what I thought. Now, since we're here right now, I say we have a little fun," she said walking over to the bed seductively and sexy. And probably totally unaware, too. 

"Oh, so do I," he said following her.

Oh Ron said hello. I forgot.

"Oh, that's nice," Harry said, thinking that was strangely out of place, him about to kiss her, and she mentions her brother.

"What?"

"You said Ron said hi," he said, thoroughly confused.

"I didn't say anything, Harry. All I thought was Ron said hello. I forgot."

"But I heard you say.¼" he stopped at Ginny's sharp intake of breath.

"Harry, try to read my mind." He thought it was a weird suggestion, but he did it anyway.

*I like you, Harry. *

**Ginny? I heard that. **

*I know. That's why I said that. Would you have rather like me say that I liked Malfoy? *

**No.**

*That's what I thought. Now stop and let me see if I could read you. *

*Harry? * Ginny questioned, breaking into his thoughts about how hot Ginny was.

**Yeah? **

*I just heard all of that. *

**Oops? **

*You better believe it; *she said and walked over to him. *Harry *

**Yeah Gin** He asked nearly breathless she was so close.

*Kiss me*

**Fine** he said and leaned over and developed her into his arms, kissing her. It was a weird feeling, like the whole bunch of fireworks that Fred and George had let loose in the school a couple of months ago. But he was too caught up in the kiss, and too dazed afterward to think how weird it was that they could read each other's minds.

  


*        *        *        *        *        *        *

That night, after a long visit to Arabella's (what she said they could call her) they went home. Well, to the Dursleys'. 

"Here Gin, you should go to sleep on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor."

"No Harry. I'd feel horrible if I made you sleep on the floor."

"Well, you're not sleeping on the floor."

"I never said I was," she said, going to the bed. "Sleep with me Harry," she said in a dramatized voice and burst out laughing. So did he. 

When they finished laughing, Ginny wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Okay, okay, not in that way, but we could still sleep in the same bed."

"I think I like that idea," he said lying down.

"Um Harry, did you forget something?"

"Um?" he mumbled, having lay down on the pillow and pulled her down with him. 

"Harry. Get changed. Have you ever heard of pajamas?" she asked him.

"Oh, I forgot. I was having a great time, personally."

"Me too. But I'd rather not go to sleep in these clothes."

"Okay. I'll take you to the bathroom," he said walking out the door, and showing her which one the bathroom was. 

When she walked back into the room, he took a sharp intake in breath. She looked angelic, her long red hair, her huge t-shirt which she must have taken from Charlie, and boxers that must have been Ron's, since he was the skinniest boy Weasley, and she still had to tie them tight to keep them to falling down.

*Harry I heard that. *

**Oops again. But it's true. **

*Just get into bed *she said rolling her eyes.

She lay down on the side toward the wall, and he pulled her close to him, her back to his front. They both got a chill at the same time. 

Harry kissed her neck and held her hands at her sides. He didn't think he'd be able to hold it in if she touched him.

*Heyyy that's not fair. *

**I know. But do you really want me to lose myself if you touch me?**

*Do you really want me to answer that? * She asked and shuddered. He was kissing a little part of her jaw that made her chill.

**Oh, so I can do that to you, can I? **

*Harry you know you can. *

**Come on Gin, we can do more of this after the spell. I don't want to get you pregnant or something and than we find out that we don't have "Wizarding love.**

*Fair enough Harry. But know this: I better get now than a few lousy kisses by the end of summer. And besides Harry, you're the one kissing me, not vise versa, although if I had it my way….*

**I know. I had to say it to you, though. I'll agree about the kisses, though. I'd agree to that without the bat of and eyelid. **

*Goodnight Harry*

  


**Goodnight Gin**

*        *        *        *        *        *        *

By the last week of summer, Ginny had gotten more than a few kisses. To say the least. 

          They had mainly hung out at the park Harry had been to last year, or in Bella's house. They were hardly ever at the Dursley's house, and if they were it was to sleep or write letters.

          Harry still hadn't told Ginny about his dreams, although she had asked him a couple of times if he was having dreams of old ladies'. He had just denied it. By then, too, they had looked in every book he had and Ginny's book on Wizarding Love (which she had bought after reading it at the library) to see if there was something on people reading other people's minds constantly, especially considering that they loved each other (well, maybe, they still hadn't done the spell yet, but they still considered themselves in love). But by the weeks went by, it didn't seem as prudent to find an answer as there was before. Harry felt like he was making a mistake by not researching it more, but whenever he thought of searching more, his mind drew to something else. But they figured they could look it up more in Hogwarts, and the one unspoken rule they had was that they weren't going to tell anybody.

          That morning, exactly seven days' to September 1st, Harry and Ginny got a letter from Ron.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_Did you guys realize that your names both have the letter y at the end? And they both have double letters before the y? Anywayz, Mum said to be ready tomorrow morning at 12:00 pm. Dad got a Ministry car and he's coming to pick you's up. We're going to Diagon Alley the day after that, just to tell you. Me and Mione got something to tell the two of you. See you tomorrow,_

_Ron_

*Hmm¼I wonder what they're going to tell us. *

Harry, preoccupied with his dream of the lady that night, didn't hear her speak to him. 

*HARRY!!!!*

**Jeez Gin, what? **

*I asked you what you thought Ron and Hermione had to tell us. *

**No clue. **

*Harry, you are stupid. I wasn't really asking you. *

**But you just said--**

*I was being sarcastic. You mean you really don't know?!*

**No.**

*Harry they're going to tell us they finally are going to go out and stop drowning in misery. *

**Finally. You know what this means, though, right? **

*Of course. More time together. *

**And they'll stop fighting. **

*Yes, that's true.*

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        

Review!!!!!!

  



	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Ginny were ready when Ron, Fred, George, and Mr.Weasly showed up in the afternoon with the car.

          Since there were no death threats to be issued, (the Dursley's had been quite on the I-might-be-acting-pleasant-but-I-really-hate-you act to them) they only had to get they're stuff and leave. Well, and pull a trick on Dudley that made him turn purple (even more than he was already) and look like a hippo. Like they needed the trick to do that. Harry looked around his room and made sure he had anything, and then realized something.

          *Hey, Gin?**

          *Yea?*

**Did you tell Hermione or your family about us?**

*No. To tell you the truth I didn't even think to tell anyone—not even my best friend. I figured it would be our little secret. Why? Did you tell?*

**No. To tell _you the truth, I didn't think about telling them at all. But then again, I haven't been able to do anything but think of you since you got here—no forget that—even _before_ you got here.** Ginny laughed._

Ron turned around from checking under the bed for loose articles that Harry might want and asked why Ginny was giggling. 

          "Ummm…." Ron turned to Fred and George.

          "I think they got some secret language we civilians don't know about. Or like they're reading each other's mind. Mental, them two."

          "True enough Ronny," Fred said.

          "I think we might have a new brother soon," George said.

          "Just what I was thinking, brother. You took the thought out of my head," Fred said, and Harry and Ginny turned bright red.

          **Is this how it's going to be all the time?** Harry asked Ginny.

          *Pretty much, but they might back off, considering you're their financial benefactor.*

          **Nice word, Gin. I might use that word when I have a certain little talk with them.**

          *Better have it soon.*

          **Don't worry I will, cause they'll only get worse.**

          *Wow I can't think of anything worse. Wait a sec—we're talking about Fred and George. Yea, I can think of worse.*

                                      *        *        *        *        *        *        

When they got to Grimmauld Place, Harry was captured by all the memories he had of Sirus. 

          He thought about the time in the kitchen, with Mundungus, when Fred and George had bewitched the stew, butterbeer, wooden breadboard, and knife flying to the air by them and the knife almost landed on Sirus' hand. He remembered the night they all waited for the news on Mr. Weasley when he was attacked. He remembered the days when Sirus was depressed that he was going back to Hogwarts and locked himself in Buckbeak's room. 

          He knew these were going to be his worst memories and the ones he would have to face the worst. He ones were he could have gotten to know Sirus better instead of hanging out with Ron and Hermione and pestering the Order. He could have really acted like a godson and hung out with Sirus and gotten to know him, his mother, and father better. 

          Well, he knew this: he was going to get Sirius back, and he knew he wasn't going to waste his time again.

          Harry knew how to get Sirius back…it was probably going to take some time, though, and some Hermione.

Review !!!! Please ? Thanx-er-ama.


	4. Sorry!

Sorry people, for the false alarm. I'm redoing my story over.  
First of all, I'm changing the grammar-it's HORRIBLE!!! Why didn't you guys complain more? I skipped a whole bunch of word cause I was rushing to get what I had to say out.  
Second of all, I think I'm going to make a Diagon Alley scene. What do ya think? Any suggestions?  
Third of all, I probably won't get it all posted until Saturday and maybe Sunday cause I have a Christmas party Saturday, Friday I get out of school early, but I;m going to my friends house.. Oh, you people don't need to noe this. I'll redo everything as soon as I can !  
Sorry to all my before-readers who have to re-read everything (sorry, but it won't mae sense any other way, I'm rewriting the WHOLE thing. It'll be the same except Harry and Ginny are going slower and stuff ...I rephrased a lot of things...Oki doks, you probably don't want to hear my ramblings. I'll post chapter 1 and chapter 2 now!!  
And I'll work faster if you review quicker!  
  
Stephi 


End file.
